Briar Star
by Adraa Blanche-Lune
Summary: When Lord Elrond's daughter escape her wedding and join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, adventure's ahead for the young elf
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I hope you will enjoys this fanfiction! It is my first EVEN in English and even though I am not so bad there could be a few grammar or conjugation mistakes, please don't throw any rocks at me!

So I won't talk much and let you enjoy quietly!

* * *

Celebrian, wife of the lord Elrond, called her youngest daughters, who were playing calmly in their bedroom. "Nilya, Brayla, Come on! We have someone to present to you!"

The two five-years-old little girls rushed out of their room running, but stop as soon as they were out. Both of them had the blond hair of their mother, unlike Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, who had the black hair of their father. Nilya had purple eyes while Brayla's eyes were blue.

The twin sisters followed their mother to the Great Room where they found Elrond with two person. The first was an elven lady with blond wavy hair that Brayla automatically recognized as Lady Galadriel, her grand-mother. But the man by her side was a total stranger to the young girl. He was wearing only gray clothes and had a gray hat on his head. A long beard was covering his chin.

Brayla quickly asked "Who are you?

-Brayla, Elrond told her, how many times did I told you to wait until someone give you the permission before speaking?

-Don't be mad at her, Elrond, the stranger said. She is young and has the proper curiosity of someone of her age! He turned to face the little girl. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Gray.

-Why are so old-looking?"

Gandalf laughed. "Because I am a wizard! And as a wizard, I don't age the same way then elves.

-Gandalf has been a friend of mine since a very long time, now, Elrond said. You can always count on him when you'll need him as he is now a friend of yours.

-You wanted to see the girls, interrupted Celebrian, visibly inpatient. Here they are.

-Yes, replied the wizard."

He moved to get in front of Nilya and examined the child for a minute. She was standing still, looking back at the wizard with a respectful look on her face. "She will be one proper Lady, that one! She'll be a real proud for you!"

His remark seemed to please her mother, however Gandalf was now facing Brayla. "That one... That one won't be like her sister. She an adventurer and you'll have a hard time getting her to obey."

That remark, Celebrian didn't like at all. "Darlings, I believe that Gandalf is done. Would you let us alone, please?"

When the both of them were gone, she started speaking again, not knowing that they were spying at the door. "How dare you to say such a thing in front of my kids?

-I told her the truth that I red in her.

-My daughter won't be an adventurer! She's a lady of Rivendell and she won't be anything else! Not an adventurer, or a warrior or any kind of anything else!

-I am sorry if I shocked you, I didn't mean to.

-Gandalf, interrupted Elrond. I think you should leave and come back another day."

Soon after, the wizard was leaving Rivendell.

O*O*-*O*O

143 years later...

"Can you believe it? Nilya asked her sister, exited. We are going to get married! With twins! And one of us will rule by one of their side! Oh, I hope I will get to marry Fenrir... He's adorable! Oh but I speak too much... Your turn!

-I won't marry any of them."

Nilya laughed. "But of course, you will marry one of them, it is the deal! And you can't do anything about it, it is Father's choice.

-Father and I have an agreement. If he marries me to one of them, it is lost. He won't do that.

-Well, I guess we'll see soon enough, given that the decision has to be given in less than half an hour."

Someone knocked on the door. A guard came to tell them Elrond was waiting for them. When they got to the Great Room, Fenrir, Brenrir, Celebrian and Elrond were there, as well as the father of the twin boys. They were all sitting around a table and Elrond invited his daughters to do so. "This Lord came here, with an honest bargain. He wants to retire and asked me to marry my two youngest daughters to his own sons. He also wants me to choose which one of his sons will climb one the throne of his land and which one of my daughters will rule by his side. Is that correct?

-Yes, replied the Lord.

-Nilya asked me to marry Fenrir. And as the young lad seems to like her as well, there is my decision. You will be married to each other as you asked."

A great smile appeared on their faces but Elrond wasn't done speaking. "For what it is of the two others, I think it is clear that you are going to be together."

Brayla's heart nearly stopped. He did not dare to brake their agreement?! "And I also decided that it would be you two who would rule over the land."

That was to much for her. Keeping the calm she was taught to have in every circumstances unless she was with her direct family she asked "Could I have a moment alone with my father?

-Of course."

All left the Room excepted for Elrond, Celebrian and Brayla. Then she lost her cold blood. "What has gotten into your mind?! Did you forget our agreement?!

-Our agreement is no longer valuable.

-Why? Why do you have to do this...? It is mom's idea isn't it?

-What?

-You couldn't live with the fact that I am hard to control anymore and you decided to change me into a Lady once and for all, that's it!

-It wasn't your mother's idea, it was mine.

-But why would you do that to me? You know that I don't want to be bound to someone I don't know!

-I know it well, Brayla, but it's about time that you learn the sens of responsibility! By being a wife, a mother and a queen, maybe at last you will learn!

-But I don't need that!

-Enough! Elrond yelled, loosing his cold blood too. My decision is made and I will not come back on it! The wedding is tomorrow at the first hour, everything is already set."

Brayla left the room, running. Galadriel could keep her self-control for herself. The elf ran so far, she got out of Rivendell, into a forest, to finally reach a lake.

There was a cliff over it where she climbed. She looked down to the emptiness that stood between her and the water. That was a very long fall. The elf. Took a deep breath and putted all her courage in her legs and then jumped. At first, there was nothing. Then came a sensation, like she was flying, like she was free. It was precisely for this feeling that she jumped. Then came the fall. A long, stressful fall before she reached the water. The force of the impact and the sudden cold all around her cut her breath short. Brayla embraced the feeling and let herself sink into the clear water of the Forbidden Lake. For the first time since all the times she jumped off that cliff, she reached the bottom of the Lake. When she did, she quickly swam back to the surface and gasped for air. Then, she swam to shore and sat on the beach. She was often coming here. Every time something or someone was driving her mad. "There is a reason why it is called the Forbidden Lake."

She turned around to see Gandalf approaching. "You should not be here.

-I come here if I want. Especially if it's my last day of freedom...

-Why would that be? The wizard asked.

-My father is planning to marry me to a total stranger tomorrow...

-Didn't I put an agreement between you two?

-He doesn't care anymore... He just wants to see me on that bloody throne... Gandalf?

-Yes.

-The first time we met, Elrond told me and my sister that when we would need help, we could ask you. I need your help now, Gandalf. To save me from that marriage.

-My sweet child, I can't do anything against it. But if you want an advice, hear me out..."

O*O*-*O*O

The next day was the wedding day. Every guests were in the Great Room, waiting for the bride. Everyone was nervous, Brayla would not give her hand so easily to a stranger. Then she came through the door, on her horse, riding the lady's way, both legs on one side. She was dressed in the most beautiful and pure dress of Middle Earth. Entirely white, it was made of satin and seemed to be part of her body. Brayla was even more beautiful, wearing a smile that only her knew the secret of.

As he saw her on her horse, ready to meet her husband, Elrond couldn't be more proud. Finally she would do as she was told, head up and smiling. He has been told that Gandalf came to her, the day before. The wizard was one of the rare, maybe the only, person able to reason the elven woman. No matter what he told her, Elrond was happy with it as his daughter was happy too.

When she got in front of Brenrir, she stared at his in the eyes, with the same smile on her face. Then something quite unexpected happened. Brayla pulled on a lace that was holding her dress in place and it fell on the ground. Under, she was wearing warrior's pants and a warrior's corset over a white shirt. She also had big boots in her feet.

While everyone was still in shock, she turned her horse around and send it running down to the door. She ran into all Rivendell and when she got out, she heard footsteps being her. Her father's guards were after her. Running into the valley, she went near a rock and grabbed her pack-sack as well as her sword, bow and arrows, that she kept hidden from her mother all her life.

Brayla knew that her only chance to escape was by the wood. Her horse was the only one who could manage to run into it as she trained it to do so. In the distance, she saw two riders on each side of the border of the forest. They would meet in the middle and stop her there. She wouldn't let them ruin that escape. The woman sent her horse faster and faster until it reached its maximal speed. When she was close enough, she ordered her horse to jump, which it did, over the riders. They landed in the woods and kept running.

Soon enough, it was dark. Brayla stopped not to far from a farm and decided to spend the night there. As she was about to install her stuff to sleep, she heard a voice. "Hey! What 're you doin' there?"

She turned to see the farmer in front of his home. "I am not seeking trouble. I just want to spend the night here and get some sleep!

-Come in, lad! You'll froze to death! My wife's soup is still hot from dinner!"

She happily went inside the house. "My name's Ben, said the farmer. You ain't the first to come around here, you ain't the first to seek refuge in my house. What's your story, kiddo?

-My name is Brayla. I am the daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

-Ah, the Elvish city! I ain't got a lot of elves 'round here! Why 're you her?

-My father wanted to marry me to a stranger so I ran away.

-That I had a lot 'round here! Where 're you goin' now?

-I don't know yet.

-That's my favorite kind of person!

-Elves?

-Adventurers! You ain't know where you goin' but you keep on!

-Actually I have to meet a friend in the west.

-Where in the west? It is big, the west!

-Apparently, I'll know when I'll be there...

-And that friend of yours... Is he the reason why you ain't married to that stranger?

-What?! No! He is really just a friend!

-None of my business..."

He disappeared into the kitchen. "You said you have a wife. Where is she?

-Sleeping. I was 'bout to fall asleep too when I saw you outside."

Ben came back with a bowl of soup and a spoon. " I gonna get some sleep now. Eat this and when you'll finish, just put it on the table. Close all the lights and go to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

He disappeared into a corridor, leaving her alone. She ate, closed the lights and went to sleep. The next morning, she woke before everyone, left a note on the table and then left the house. She had to meet Gandalf as soon as possible. On the road, she though about her freedom. She took a knight in her sack and cut her hair at her shoulders. That would make her feel more of a warrior, less of a lady. She pushed the dare far enough to braid her hair like a dwarf.

O*O*-*O*O

A couple of days later, Brayla was in a small town filled with small persons that lived inside hills. It was dark and she had planed to take refuge in a house nearby. Her plan changed as she was traveling in the village. She felt like a presence and followed her instinct. It led her far into the town, in front of a green round door. She parked her horse not too far and got to the door. There was a blue sign on it. The elf could fell it, Gandalf was in that house. At the noise, he wasn't alone. She took her courage and knocked.

* * *

So that's it for now! I hope that you enjoyed, that I didn't do too much respect and also that it is understandable (Unlike a lot of things that I write). And don't be shy to let me a review, it is always loved, would it be good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Brayla and Nilya were spying at the door of the Great Room, as always. But this day was no common day as two dwarves were in the Room with Lord Elrond. They had heard their names. One was named Thror and the other was Thraïn. A couple of weeks ago, a dragon, Smaug, had come into the Lonely Mountain, killing every dwarves on its path and forcing the others to abandon the Mountain.

Elrond didn't seem to want to let them in. In any other circumstances, he would have open widely the gates to the dwarves but it was a hard time in Rivendell too. For the first time in the great history of the city, food had become rare and Elrond already had a hard time feeding his own kin.

The king under the Mountain and his son got back to the place they were staying with their people, without gaining anything. They didn't tell anyone they were going to talk to the elves, not wanting to give false hope. The dwarves were leaving, heading to the west, when they heard a voice behind them. "Wait!"

Brayla hurried to get at the head of the line of dwarves. She was riding her horse and was followed by 16 ponies. Each of them were carrying as much food as they could carry, or as much Brayla could take without putting herself in trouble. Little did she know she would get in trouble anyway. Again. "Wait!"

She stopped in front of Thror, who was followed by Thraïn and a rather young looking dwarf. "What do you think you're doing? Asked that one.

-I came with food. And ponies. I know it is not enough and you would need at least ten times more, but it is the most I can do for you.

-Why would you do that for us?

-By all the Valar, why can't you just take a gift?"

She turned her horse around and ran back to Rivendell.

O*O*-*O*O

"So... This is the Hobbit." Said the dwarf that just came in. He had been introduce as Thorin Oakenshield. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fightings?

-Pardon me?

-Ax or Sword? What's your weapon of choice?

-Well I have some skill at conkers, if you must know... But I fail to see why that's relevant.

-Thought as much... He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

While everyone was laughing at the remark of Thorin, there was a knock on the door. Everyone went quiet. Thorin asked to Gandalf, being the Hobbit and the closest to the door "Are we expecting someone else that you forgot to tell me about?

-I guess we'll see that soon..."

Every eyes were now on the round door. The Hobbit stepped closer to it and opened it. On the other side stood a rather tall woman, with short blond hair and braids that she seemed to want dwarvish. She looked one the inside of the house and her face lightened when she saw Gandalf. He was the first to brake the silence as the woman came in and closed the door. "Brayla, my dear friend! I did not doubt for a second that you would find your way to this house!

-I am glad to see you too, Gandalf! I must admit that I was scared at first that I could not find you, your instructions were not the clearest!

-You told her about our quest?! Interrupted Thorin, angry.

-I said I would keep the secret and I did. It is only up to you to see if you want that young elf in your company or not.

-Elf?"

He turned his head to Brayla, who moved the hair that was hiding her ears so everyone could see their pointy end. "You brought an elf amongst us?

-As I said, it is only up to you to decide if you want her in or not."

Thorin didn't replied. He moved into the dinning room, followed by the other dwarves and Gandalf, soon enough by th Hobbit and Brayla.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Asked a white bearded dwarf once they all sat down. Did they all come?

-Aye. Replied Thorin. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.

-All of them!

-And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Asked one other. Is Dain with us?

-They will not come, said Thorin again, after a deep breath."

The dwarves all started to murmur things to one another. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone.

-You... You're going on a quest? Asked the Hobbit.

-Bilbo, my dear fellow, replied Gandalf, let us have a little more light."

While the one named Bilbo was gone, Gandalf carried on and Brayla moved closer. "Far to the East... Over ranges and rivers... Beyond woodlands and wastelands... Lies a single, solitary peak.

-''The Lonely Mountain''."

That was what was written on the top of a map that the wizard just took out of nowhere, putting it on the table. "Aye. Oin has read the portents, declared a red bearded dwarf, and the portents say it is time.

-Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, said the one named Oin, as it was foretold. ''When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end.''.

-What beast? Asked Brayla, growing only more curious with every words of the dwarves.

-That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible! Said one with a strange hat. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely found of precious metals."

As Brayla loved to hear about dragons and other monsters and beasts, Bilbo interrupted the dwarf. "Yes, I know what a dragon is.

-I'm not afraid! Declared a young dwarf, standing up. I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

Everyone cheered until the old dwarf interrupted (Brayla thought to herself that she should learn their names) "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best... nor brightest..."

Everyone started talking. But another young dwarf interrupted. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf!

-And you forget, we have a wizard in our company, declared the one by his side (They were probably brothers). Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Then they started talking, asking Gandalf how much dragons he had killed.

 _Are dwarves always like that?!_ Brayla asked herself. Thorin stood up and shouted an order in dwarvish, they all shut up. " If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Everyone cheered at the talking of Thorin until the old dwarf interrupted. "You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.

-That, my dear Balin, replied Gandalf (So Balin his name was!) is not entirely true!"

The wizard took a key off of his clothes. "How came you by this? Asked Thorin.

-It was given to me by your father. By Thraïn. For safekeeping. It is yours, now."

Thorin took it and looked at it like it was sacred. "If there is a key, started one of the young brothers, there must be a door."

Gandalf pointed at the map on the table. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.

-There's an other way in! Said the other brother.

-Well, if we can find it. But dwarf doors are invisible when closed. Gandalf sighed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done..

-That's why we need a burglar! Said the youngest.

-Hmm! And a good one too! Said Bilbo. An expert, I imagine.

-And are you? Asked the red bearded one.

-... Am I what?

-He says he's an expert!

-Me? No. No, no, no! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!

-Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with mister Baggins, said Balin. He's hardly burglar material.

-Aye, agreed the bald one, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

On that everyone agreed and started talking again. "Enough! Shouted Gandalf, standing up. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him then appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself..."

A great silence fell down as everyone finally seemed to agree more or less. "And what about the young elf? Balin asked. Is she supposed to come with us?

-The decision goes to Thorin to choose whether or not he wants Brayla in.

-What do I have to win in bringing _her_ with us?

-She has the knowledge of around the elven cities. She knows people in elven cities who could be great help and she knows things about the wild that none of you do. There are situations in which you would regret not to have an elf with you.

-Very well. I'll give her a chance. But at the first mistake, I'll leave her behind. (He turned to face the elf) Understood?

-Yes.

O*O*-*O*O

Thorin and Balin were alone in a corridor, listen to the conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo. Suddenly, the Hobbit came out of the room and walked away. "It appears we have lost our burglar. Said Balin. Probably for the best. The odds were all against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers, Hardly the stuff of legends.

-There are a few warriors amongst us.

-Old warriors.

-I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

-You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

-From my grand-father to my father, this has come to me, replied Thorin pointing to the key. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.

-Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Balin left Thorin and Brayla took her chance. "If the Hobbit does not join the Company, she started, I could easily take his place as a burglar.

-I have heard of the quietness of the elves, he replied, not even looking at her. We'll see." Then he left her and followed the others in a big room with a fireplace. The dwarves started to sing a song. An ancient song of their people. "Far over the misty mountains cold,

to dungeons deep and caverns old,

we must away 'ere break of day,

to find our long forgotten gold,

the pins were roaring on the high,

the winds were moaning in the night

the fire was red, it flaming spread,

the trees like torches blazed with light."

Not too long after, the dwarves were talking together, strangely pretty quietly. Brayla was sitting alone in a corner of the room, looking a the fireplace. She saw the two young dwarves brothers walking toward her. "Fili, introduced the blond one.

-And Kili, replied the brown one.

-At you service, they said together."

The elf chuckled and the two dwarves sat down near her. "My name is Brayla.

-Yes that's what Gandalf said, informed Kili.

-But he didn't want to tell us why you decided to join the Company, continued Fili.

-He told us to ask you, finished Kili."

Brayla took a deep breath. "So you want to know my story?

-Yes!

-I don't know if it is wise for me to tell you...

-Please!

-Oh well... I guess you'll find out anyway..."

So she started to tell her story, that she never felt home in Rivendell, that Elrond wanted to marry her to a stranger, that Gandalf and her made up a plan, that she escaped and ended up in the Shire. She didn't noticed that all the dwarves around had stopped talking to listen to her until she had finished. Then, she looked around and saw 13 heads all turned to see her. The elf turned red as everyone now knew where she came from and why she left.

O*O*-*O*O

The next day, it was still dark outside when Brayla was waked up by Bofur (she took the time to ask everyone's name the day before). They quickly took their breakfast and packed everything before charging the ponies. Brayla took some things and packed it onto her horse amongst her own stuff. They were on the road when the sun started to show itself. None of them were expecting the Hobbit anymore and, indeed, he never showed himself. The Company was now far from the Shire and still had a long road to follow before reach the Mountain.


End file.
